A Wand for Life
by Lady Ayami
Summary: Post-war, Harry Potter is well on his way to being an Auror. He realizes that he still has Draco Malfoy's wand from the war and decides he needs to return it. An unlikely friendship forms and a bond is born between former rivals. Drarry.
1. The Beginning

**A Wand for Life**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters therein.**

Walking through an iron wrought fence, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, took a deep breath. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Then again, this _was_ Malfoy Manor. He had been hated all his life by the patriarch and the son wasn't so fond of him either. So why was he there? Harry had to remind himself repeatedly that he had to return Draco Malfoy's wand. With the entire Malfoy family acquitted from all charges put against them by the Wizengamot, mostly thanks to the help of Harry himself, Draco would need his wand back. Harry was more than willing to give it back to him, or so he thought.

Several weeks ago when he had owled the Malfoy family, Harry had thought it was a great idea; this way maybe he and Draco could get a new start. Now Draco didn't have his father breathing down his neck to join the Death Eaters and Harry didn't have to wonder if the Slytherin boy was a Death Eater. But, as soon as he told Hermione and Ron, his thoughts changed.

Hermione had remained silent while Ron ranted about how 'Malfoy is a slimy git; a right evil bastard.' When his friend had finally finished his row, Hermione spoke up with a low voice telling him how it probably wasn't a good idea but she would support him if he felt he needed to do it. Hermione had always been the type to warn him about his decisions but support them if she felt he needed to do it. That was one thing he had always like about his other best friend. Ron sulked in a chair after this, not willing to argue with his girlfriend.

Walking towards the imposing manor now, Harry felt that he should have listened to his friends. His mouth became dry and it became hard to swallow. Narcissa Malfoy had been the one to owl him back several days after he had sent his new owl out. It was a lovely coloured barn owl with the typical heart-shaped face. She couldn't quite replace Hedwig, but Venus, as he had finally chosen a name after weeks of contemplating, was a good-natured bird that he was quickly growing attached to.

He looked up and bit back a gasp. The building looked so powerful and imposing. Harry didn't remember much from his brief visit during the war. Unfortunately he had been too busy worry about being found out and sent to Voldemort to pay attention to the tall, pointed towers and impressive pillared entrance. Coming to a door, the young wizard took another deep breath and knocked loudly on the door. The echoes from his knock resounded throughout the house and suddenly there was the sound of scurrying feet all over the house. The door in front of him slowly swung open, emitting a low creaking noise as if the door's hinges had not been properly oiled in ages.

Stepping into the manor and onto the stone floor, Harry noticed a hunched over figure holding the door open. It looked to be a small, female house elf. She seemed vaguely familiar but the boy couldn't place where he had seen her before, if he had seen her at all of course. As he stepped further into the mansion he gasped. The interior was wonderfully decorated with tapestries and whispering portraits that could only be passed as Malfoy ancestors. There were exquisite carvings on either side of a tall and wide marble fireplace that had a rather small in comparison fire flickering in it. Harry was astounded by the beauty and couldn't believe how a place that had held countless Death Eaters could come out of such a war so undamaged and so mesmerizing. Movement behind him reminded the wizard of where he actually was. He turned back to the small house elf and said in a soft voice,

'Thank you.' Those two words were enough to light up the elf's eyes and cause a smile to form. It was almost as if Harry had fulfilled the little elf girl's every dream, though he didn't know how that was possible. She bowed low while attempting to keep the pillow case that had been modeled after a dress from falling too low on her body before she spoke.

'Mr. Harry Potter need not thank Dalia. Dalia is honoured to serve the Boy-Who-Lived. She has heard great things about the wizard who triumphed against the Dark Arts.' Her voice was quiet and Harry had to almost strain to hear what she was saying. Part of the reason her voice sounded so quiet was the tone; her voice distinctly reminded Harry of a warm day on the beach with the sun shining and the wind blowing a light breeze over a field of flowers. 'Mr. Harry Potter, my mistress is this way.' Dalia almost sighed before turning and almost dancing off. She had lightness in her gait that Harry couldn't recall seeing in any other house elf he had met, and he liked to think he had met a great many house elves after his ventures into the Hogwarts kitchen.

Harry gripped the plain wooden box he had in his hands tightly and set his mouth into a firm but grim line. This was it. He would see the three people he had help set free for the first time since their trial. That had been about a year ago. Harry had been too busy with Auror training to really worry about how he stood with the Malfoys. He had only been at it for a year, since the trial he supposed. After the Second Wizarding War, the Chosen One, as he had been called, had been hounded by the press and asked to speak for or against certain people during the great many trials in the year or so following the war. Of course, the one trial he hadn't been asked to witness for was the Malfoy trial. That one had been decided under his own power with no offers of money or fame. He didn't need either money or any more fame, in fact, he wanted less fame. Always smiling and being on your best behavior could really wear a person down. Since the Malfoy trial he had somehow found an escape in his Auror training. The work was difficult and exhausting, but Harry found that it was exactly what he needed to get by. He had become a bit restless since he wasn't constantly battling the Dark Arts or trying to find the odd horcrux here and there. Now, however, he very much worried how Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco would take his intruding on their home. He didn't have any more time to worry though.

Flashes of brief memory entered and left Harry's mind. He was having minor flashbacks to the small fray that had happened here. It didn't help that Dalia seemed to be leading him directly to the room where the skirmish had taken place. The marble steps had turned into highly polished dark wood flooring. It gleamed in the candlelight as the small flames flickered along the still highly decorated wall. It occurred to Harry then that all of Draco's boasts back in school hadn't really been unfounded. He certainly lived in extravagance that opened the door to having a slightly pompous attitude, though Draco had gone too far on most occasions.

Dalia, small though she was, managed to open a set of heaving oak doors to the room where they had been questioned, Hermione had been tortured, and they had fought, losing Dobby moments later. Sadness crept up on the dark-haired wizard as he fondly remembered his friend who had died saving him and his other friends' lives from the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. But now was not a time to think of that; Harry visited Dobby's grave every few months to make sure it was still well kept up. Bill and Fleur Weasley watched over the grave, at least for the time being. Harry knew that they were planning on moving to a larger home within the next few years and the young wizard had a sneaking suspicion that he knew why.

Barely hesitating, Harry entered the room and tried not to flinch. Though the furniture was rearranged and the previous wall hangings were removed and replaced with considerably brighter decoration, Harry would always remember what had happened here. It wasn't really a site that one forgot. As his eyes skittered about the room, they finally landed upon the only three other people in the room. Dalia had slipped out and closed the doors without the boy's realizing of it and Harry now felt very alone.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in a surprisingly modest black wooded chair in front of the massive fireplace that was held up by magnificently carved pillars. Draco Malfoy was standing by his mother's right hand and slightly back while Lucius was standing behind the chair, almost as if to hide from Harry. Both Narcissa and Draco looked solemn and guarded. Lucius on the other hand couldn't really be seen so his facial expression was left to be discovered. None of them knew exactly why the great Harry Potter was there. He had simply written them saying that he wished to meet with them. All four people in the room remained quiet for a few minutes.

While waiting for someone to speak, Draco took the time to look over the wizard who was, essentially, his savior. Since the trial a year ago Draco had taken the time to really think about what Harry had sacrificed over the years. He hadn't known the tenderness of a family, or at least the love of a mother, and had, since the time of his entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been tried time and time again without any provocation that Draco could think of. Essentially, the blonde boy had realized that he had been a real prick to Harry Potter all through school and he really didn't deserve the kindness that had been given to him when freed, thanks again, to Harry Potter. And, now that he was standing in his house, in the very spot his flesh and blood had attacked and tortured his friends, Draco felt dirty.

Harry was also regarding the boy who had been his Slytherin rival. The boy looked haunted and hurt; scared and gaunt. Apparently things hadn't turned all the way around for what was left of the Malfoy family which, oddly enough, saddened Harry. He suddenly had a strong urge to get to know Draco, and even Narcissa, though Lucius was beyond his ability to care about. That thought in mind, he gave a timid smile which was also tentatively returned by Narcissa while Draco seemed rooted to his spot, his expression glued to his face.

"Hello, Mr. Potter—" Narcissa began lightly before being interrupted by Harry almost immediately.

"Um, Harry will do. I think we are past all those formalities, Narcissa." All the woman could do was nod in surprise, her lips pursing for a moment.

"Well then, H-harry. What do we owe this honor?" It was said without malice or a sneer, unlike all the times Harry had heard similar phrases at school. It was a nice change.

"I came to, uh, return something. I know it's been a while and you've probably replaced it, but I feel like this should be returned to you, Draco." Harry began his explanation addressing all the Malfoys but ended in directly talking to the boy in question. Draco's face finally broke then, hesitant curiosity taking the place of the frightened look he had had on previously.

The dark-haired wizard made his way over to the light-haired wizard. He nodded to Narcissa and handed the box he had been clutching onto for dear life over to Draco. Draco deftly took the slender box from Harry's hands, glanced at his mother, and slowly opened the lid of the hinged box. A quiet gasp was emitted from the boy's lips before he spoke the only words that Harry had heard from him.

"My wand!"

X.x.X

There was silence after the small outburst from Draco. Everyone, and that included Harry, was surprised at the gift and reaction. Lucius Malfoy had left his little shadow hide-away to see what Harry Potter could possibly give a Malfoy. Narcissa had stood up from her chair, looked at the wand and then to Harry. Draco was still staring at his wand and several emotions played across his normally stoic face. There was surprise, anger, confusion, among others. Finally, it seemed a surprising emotion won out: disgust.

The box was snapped shut with a 'clap', nearly closing Draco's fingers in with his wand as he ran his fingers over it for the first time in a couple of years. The disgust was replaced by a calm persona as the blonde boy handed the box back to Harry who was severely confused about what was happening. Numbly, the dark-haired wizard opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Draco's hand in the air, signaling him not to say a word.

"I don't need that wand. It's no longer mine. Please leave." That was all Draco said before turning on his heals and walking out of the room from a door Harry previously hadn't noticed. His mind was shutting down. Malfoy didn't want his wand back? Harry had always believed that the Slytherin boy was rather possessive of his things. His thoughts were stopped by the sudden movement of Narcissa, who was calling Dalia to lead Harry out. Before he could protest, however, Narcissa said,

"It is best to leave things alone for now. When he gets like this it may take him weeks to get over things. I tried to shield him when I could during the war, but he is tortured from the things he has seen and been forced to do, Harry. Please, forgive him." Then the door was shut and Dalia was pulling at Harry's pants leg.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Sir. You must leave now. My mistress wishes it. Dalia wishes to see Mr. Harry Potter again soon, though, Sir." For such a small elf Dalia was strong. She had forcibly led Harry down the stairs and to the doors without him realizing it. The door opened and he was almost out of it when he thought of something. He stopped and turned around to face the house elf who was still smiling.

"Um, Dalia, you didn't happen to know Dobby the house elf while he was still here, did you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Dalia did, Sir. Dobby was Dalia's father." Harry's face fell as a sad smile pulled at the elf girl's lips as the door shut her into Malfoy Manor. Shocked in more ways than one, Harry travelled down the path he had taken up to the manor almost numb. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and only when he reached a point where he didn't feel any wards did he apparate away back to his flat, confused and alone.

X.x.X

So, this is my second attempt at Drarry, though this one is going to be an actual full-chaptered story versus a one-shot like my other one Sabotage. Please R&R! Thank you!


	2. Waiting

**A Wand for Life**

Chapter 2: Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters therein. Some parts of this story are true to the books, others are half-truths since I could not find all the suitable information, and still others are things that, also due to lacking information, I made up. Just so you all know.**

X.x.X

It had been several days since the encounter at Malfoy Manor and Harry still could not get it out of his head long enough to concentrate on anything worthwhile. It had been noticed by his Professors giving him and several other witches and wizards his age the classes for Auror training. Ron was losing his patience with Harry's moping and had said so, on multiple occasions, earning them glares from the people around them studying. Nothing ever really changed, did it? In fact, Harry was still amazed that a Professor hadn't come over to force their heads towards their books or hit them upside the head like Snape had so enjoyed doing in their years at Hogwarts.

Harry was now starting absent-mindedly out a window, wondering why, as he had the past few days, Draco had refused the wand. It was still a mystery to Harry and he wanted so desperately to find out why the wizard had dismissed him so quickly without even considering asking why he was returning the bloody thing. The boy-who-lived had returned home not empty handed as he had planned. Hell, he had planned on maybe staying to chat with the Malfoy family for a little bit; try to mend the bond that had never formed when he had turned down Malfoy's offer of friendship eight or so years ago. It was funny; Harry was starting to regret turning Malfoy down when they had been kids. But then again, he wouldn't have Hermione and Ron as best friends and they had stood by him through everything, forgoing the few doubts on Ron's part. Also, if they had become friends, would things have turned out differently with Voldemort?

The boy shook his head to clear it. There was no point in debating these things with himself. Things had turned out as they should: the wizarding world safe and people not scared to walk out their front doors. All he could do now was try and make do with what he got and bridge the gap. It couldn't be that difficult once Draco understood his motivations, right?

With a more resolute plan in his head, Harry was finally able to accomplish something in his Auror class that day, much to the relief of Ron, who had been trying to help with the homework load, and to their Professors, who had been worried that Harry had been having traumatizing flashbacks to the war and all of his experiences. They were at least partially correct, though his thoughts weren't on a certain Dark Lord that had ruined his life when he had been an infant.

X.x.X

"Draco!"

Silence.

"Draco Malfoy!"

More silence.

"Draco, Sweetheart, you haven't eaten today. I'm not going to let you starve because you are upset that you turned down Harry's offer of returning your wand. Eat." Narcissa Malfoy said softly though forcibly. The woman loved her son dearly, but was tough on him. He was her only child and she wouldn't be able to bear it if something had happened to him. That was her reasoning for going to Severus Snape two years ago to help her son with his task. When Draco didn't move towards the food that she had brought up and placed on his table, Narcissa kissed the top of his head and quickly vacated his room.

The blond haired boy had been out of sorts since Harry Potter's visit, though, out of sorts was rather tame compared to what was actually happening. Draco had been mostly silent over the past several days, speaking only when absolutely necessary, locked up in his room. No one in the household could figure out why he was so bothered by a simple gesture of returning a wand. No one knew how much it meant to him to have that wand back. No one understood what that wand represented; it represented all of his struggles, all of his doubts, everything. He had almost killed Dumbledore with that wand. Upon seeing it again, Draco hadn't been sure if he really wanted it back. The past few days had been dark reflections and flash-backs to sixth year and the war. None of what he was remembering had been pleasant.

A rustle in the corner behind Draco caught his attention. He had thought his mother had left. The blond boy stood stiffly and glanced around his large room. His bed, the object that caught a person's eye when they entered the room, was perfectly made, the black comforter covered dark green silk sheets without a single wrinkle. The desk that Draco had just been sitting at was perfectly organized, no loose papers, everything in its proper place. The rest of his room was the same. His closet, where he had thought he had heard the rustle housed neatly hung shirts, pants, and suits. The room, all-in-all, was rather bare despite the large amount of money the Malfoy's had.

There was another rustle coming from the closet and Draco, suspicious and curious, walked over to check it out. He drew his wand out and whispered _Lumos_. There was a quiet squeak as Dalia was revealed to be stowed in Draco's closet. The wizard nearly laughed. Of course it was Dalia. Despite his treatment of her father when Dobby had been trapped at the Malfoy's, Dalia had come to like the quieter member of the family. She had taken special care of him during the war and since then, making sure he was comfortable and everything was how he liked it. In return, Draco had softened towards the small house-elf and had even started calling her a friend, in his head.

"Dalia, what are you doing in there?" the boy asked softly, backing away and putting away his wand. He backed away and sat on his bed, wrinkling the perfectly made bed. Dalia slipped out of the closet and stood in front of her master, looking down.

"Dalia is worried about Master, Sir." Her soft voice was barely loud enough for Draco's ears though he had gotten used to the elf girls voice. His face betrayed surprise at the response to his question. She was worried about him?

"Why is that, Dalia? I'm not sick." Draco asked.

"Maybe not, Sir. But you are sad. Dalia can see it. Does it have to do with Harry Potter, Sir?" The house elf said, finally looking up at Draco, her eyes, the same tennis-green color that her father had, were full of concern for the young wizard before her. This caused a strange reaction in the boy. He knew that his parents cared about him, in their own way, but this house elf had every reason to hate him due to his previous treatment of Dobby, but she cared and wasn't afraid to voice it. Or maybe she was scared and voiced her worries anyway in bravery; either way tears filled Draco's eyes and, on impulse, he reached down and picked Dalia up and hugged her gently to him, surprised at the sturdiness of her body. He had always thought house elves to be fragile.

Small arms wrapped around his neck, hesitantly at first then with certainty. The room was silent, even from Draco's crying. Finally he set the little elf down and wiped the tears away.

"Leave." Draco said harshly. Dalia bowed and left with the ghost of a smile across her lips. She had seen the desperation and the gratefulness in his eyes before and after their embrace. It seemed he had needed someone other than his family to show concern; to prove that he wasn't only loved because of shared blood.

Draco, surprised at himself, sat looking at the food that his mother had brought him. His stomach started grumbling for the first time in days. He hadn't eaten much, only enough to keep the hunger at bay, but now he ate the whole plate, feeling better than he had in days. The little elf had given him something more to think about then just his dark memories. He would now have to think of his highly conflicted feelings for the one Harry Potter.

X.x.X

Harry stared into his fireplace. He was exhausted from a day of hard Auror training and enjoying a cup of tea sitting in an armchair. He was sporting a large bruise along his jaw and he was sore all over. Once again he had been thinking of the wand return debacle and had lost focus during a physical exercise, earning the bruise. The past few weeks had been ups and downs of doubts and assurances about the goodwill attempt. Nothing had been heard from the Malfoy's and Harry was beginning to lose any hope that he could patch up the strange relationship, or even start one.

Setting down his cup, Harry stood and began pacing. He really needed to get his thoughts under control or he would end up on probation. One could only make so many mistakes before getting put on probation to figure your shit out. Harry was close to making one too many mistakes. Sudden anger reared his head and he kicked the wall adding another pain to his account. How did Draco always end up getting under his skin like this? It had happened countless times in school, as Hermione and Ron would be able to tell him, and apparently still happened now if the past few weeks were any example.

The boy sat down again and let out an agitated sigh. It was moments like these that he wished he wasn't so alone; wished he had someone to be with so alleviate his own over-thinking and just give him a blunt answer or suggestion. It would make life so much easier.

X.x.X

"Earth to Ron! Come in! Hello!?" a punch to the shoulder finally brought Ron Weasley out of his stupor. He looked around, confused, before he noticed the bushy brown hair of his girlfriend, Hermione. His ears reddened as he scratched his head.

"Oh, er, sorry. What were you saying?" Ron questioned, trying to clear his head.

"I wasn't saying anything, actually. You were mumbling and not responding when I tried to get your attention. What is going on with you lately? I mean, how can you be so distracted when we're cuddling?" Hermione explained, exasperated. They had been dating for two or so years now and Ron had never spaced out, not to this capacity anyway, while they were together. In fact, he had been rather attention seeming to come out of his own thick-headed skull. But now it was like they were back at Hogwarts with Ron not paying attention.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just…worried." Ron replied, trying to avoid the topic. Hermione wasn't as aware of the situation regarding Harry and Malfoy's wand. Sure she knew it hadn't gone well a few weeks ago, but she didn't know to what extent Harry was taking it. He had been so distracted in training lately and so distant from both Ron and Hermione. The witch _had_ noticed that.

"Worried? About what?" Hermione asked, snuggling into Ron's side again where she had been before trying to get his attention. His hand reached for hers and their fingers intertwined as Ron sighed. He wouldn't be able to keep this from her anymore now that she had noticed. She had ways of getting him to talk and she wouldn't give up.

"Harry. He…he's been letting that git Malfoy get to him. Malfoy turning down his wand really bother's Harry for some reason. Today in Auror Training he took a nasty blow to the face that was a nasty bruise before we left. He was OK for a while, but now it's getting worse again. I still don't know why he felt the need to try to return the bloody thing. Malfoy doesn't deserve the consideration." Ron replied quietly, pulling Hermione closer. The red-head really didn't want his friend to dwell on this situation. Malfoy was rotten and self-absorbed. How did Harry not see it? Why was he always trying to find the good in things?

"Ron, it means a lot to Harry. They've hated each other for so long and Harry wants the hate to go away. He, along with everyone else, simply wants the hate to go away. He hopes that this will make amends, at least a little bit." Hermione tried explaining, squeezing his hand in hers. When all he did was grunt and not look down at her, she sighed. "But I'm worried too." A tear slipped from her eyes and Ron wiped it away before kissing her forehead. They would just have to wait and see what would happen.

X.x.X

It was a Saturday morning. The sun was hidden behind clouds though it didn't look like it was going to rain. The clouds didn't look angry enough for it to rain.

'_Perfect day.'_ Draco Malfoy thought as he straightened the collar of his black, button-up shirt and grabbed a dusty travelling cloak from the back of a chair. A smile ghosted across his lips as he turned and left his meticulous room. The past few weeks after his encounter with Dalia had been better, though not all together the best of his life. He had finally been able to cope with his mixed-up feelings over Harry and the whole wand situation, though his final decision over it had only been made two nights prior. His mother had been exasperated that he still hadn't made an effort to be sociable and had ordered him to make a decision and move on from that point. Draco had always appreciated his mother's fire. It was annoying at times, but she knew when it was time to move on and wasn't afraid to say so. It was because of her that he was at this point. It was time to move on.

Draco was halfway out of the door when his father called from the top of the stairs. Sighing Draco turned around and went to meet Lucius Malfoy at the bottom of the stairs.

Though Lucius was clean shaven, washed, and not under the thumb of Lord Voldemort, he still looked scared to death, sickly, and haunted. The younger wizard pitied the elder. Lucius had made the decision to join the Dark Lord. It had been free will. Draco had been less lucky. He had been obliged since his father was and his father wouldn't have had anything less. Lucius was nearly more messed up since the Second Wizarding War than Draco was, and that was saying something since the boy hadn't been there on his own free will; not only that, Lucius didn't seem to be recovering. He had some sort of sickness that no one could figure out. That more than anything had prompted Draco's entrance into the Healing profession in the hopes to heal his father, though he did hate Lucius at times. This was one of those times.

"Draco, where are you going? Not to Potter, I hope." Lucius said with a poorly executed sneer. Rolling his eyes impatiently, Draco replied coldly,

"Since when do you care where I go? I've been a pawn for your success for years. Shove off." He turned on his heels, his travelling cloak whipping about at the sudden change of direction. Lucius stood where he had been left, his jaw clenched.

The blond boy steamed all the way to his typical apparation point, disappearing as soon as his foot hit the well-worn spot. The dust settled and silence enveloped the area. Everything was peaceful.

X.x.X

The wizard arrived in a small suburb of London. The muggle traffic was surprisingly slow and quiet for all of the other times that Draco had been in London. Then again he had mostly been in the heart of London. This was different; very quaint. Harry Potter would live here.

Draco looked around, attempting to find the address that was on the small bit of parchment. He had written down Harry Potter's address from one of the Daily Prophet articles that had been about him after the war. Unfortunately for Harry he hadn't been able to keep his flat location a secret for long. Of course now there were certain restrictions from the Ministry of Magic to try and give the wizard celebrity at least some privacy in his life. It was difficult but did work, to a certain degree. One of the 'Chosen One's adamant fan was currently staked out in some bushes, hoping for a glimpse or a picture of the famous Harry Potter. That was what gave the flat away as Harry's since all of the flats looked so similar. Not willing to have an audience for this meeting, Draco sent a light _Confundus Charm_ at the stalker resulting in the desired effect. The witch became confused enough to gather her things and disapparate somewhere else.

That finished Draco took a deep breath, much like Harry had upon entering Malfoy Mansion. The walk up to the door was the longest of Draco's life and it seemed to get longer with every step. Finally the door was there. The only sign that it was a wizarding door was the knocker. It was shaped like a golden snitch. With more bravery than he felt, Draco Malfoy knocked on Harry Potter's door, hoping for an answer.

There was a crash from what the wizard would have assumed was the living room then silence. After what seemed like eons a latch opened, slowly followed by the door.

The door opened more widely and a sleepy but astonished Boy-Who-Lived was standing in the doorway, mouth slightly agape.

"Malf—Draco? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, plainly surprised.

Draco didn't answer right away. He was taking in the other wizard's appearance. He was wearing a rumpled plain gray t-shirt and black sweat pants. The typical ruffled, black hair that Harry sported was even messier than normal probably due to the fact that Draco had probably woken him from bed. The bright green eyes were probing and curious though overlapped with sleepiness that confirmed the thought that he had just woken up. Rightly so, it was bloody early.

"I'll get to that. Are you going to let me in or not, Potter?" Draco smirked as he broke his thought process on Harry's get-up. If he would have let the thoughts continue then he would have realized that he liked that Harry seemed to be able to pull off the just-out-of-bed-and-rumpled look and pulled it off well. But that thought didn't make it to his conscious as he continued the use of the last name. He wasn't all that keen on the first name basis thing. It was far too familiar for what this fragile truce was.

Surprisingly Harry let Draco in without another word. He shut the door and muttered a few charms and spells under his breath to prevent break-ins. Harry was very confused and followed Draco to his own kitchen.

The blond was sitting at the kitchen table with his travelling cloak over a chair, his legs crossed nonchalantly, and a smirk on his face. Harry stood in the doorway not really sure to say at all. The last thing that the boy had expected that day was Draco Malfoy showing up at his flat. His day had been planned out to hold sleeping in and studying; nothing more. That thought made him look at his clock. With a groan and a curse the Auror-in-training went to his counter-top to turn on one of the many muggle devices he had in his flat. The smell of coffee soon filled the flat and Harry turned to Draco.

"Erm, you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

There was silence as Harry waited uncomfortably for his coffee to finish brewing. Harry watched his long-time rival look around his small kitchen with a mix of interest and distaste on his face. Harry had to bite his tongue to make a snide comment about taking a picture to make it all last longer. But his coffee was finished so he poured himself a mug and went to sit across the table from Draco. There was more silence until Draco, interrupting Harry's attempt to break the silence, finally said what he had come there for.

"I've decided that I want my wand back. I thank you for returning it to me." Draco said, holding out his hand as if he expected the other wizard to make it appear out of thin air, which was actually very simple. He could _Accio_ the wand as easy as fly. Draco knew this because he had watched Harry use the _Accio_ charm to summon his broom while fighting a dragon in their fourth year. However, Harry, confused, stood and left the kitchen without a word. He returned several minutes later, muttering to himself.

Upon going to his actual bedroom, Harry hadn't been able to remember where he had put the bloody wand after returning from Malfoy Manor. It had been under a pile of dirty Auror robes that hadn't been washed in a week or so. He was so out of sorts that Malfoy was actually here that he was flustered and muttering to himself when he returned to the kitchen finding Draco prodding the coffee machine in curiosity. Draco spun around, his eyes zeroing in on the box in Harry's hand.

His strides took him over to Harry, grabbing his travelling cloak on the way. Draco's long fingers deftly relieved Harry of the wand box. Opening it and taking out the wand he gave it an experimental flick. The mess on the counter that harry had made in preparing his coffee vanished and Draco smiled before giving Harry a curt nod and moving toward the hallway as if to leave. It took Harry a moment to realize what was happening and he suddenly dashed after Draco.

"Malf-DRACO!" Harry called, stopping the pure-blood in his path. "You're leaving? Just like that?"

"Well, what were you expecting?" Draco hardly held back a sneer.

"I, uh, well…" Harry stammered.

"If you can't articulate an answer, I would like to go home." Draco said, moving to leave again only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around his sharp retort was killed by the determinedness in the green eyes that were staring up at him. He swallowed as harry let go and said,

"I want to get to know you, Draco. We were never given that chance."

There was astonished silence from both Draco and Harry at what the dark-haired boy had admitted. Since Harry wasn't moving, Draco made the first move. He stepped towards the doorway hoping that Potter would drop the enchantments as just let him go. That wasn't the case, however.

"One week from today, outside the Leaky Cauldren, 1 pm." Harry said, the threat of not removing the charms clear in his voice. Calculating the probability that at least one of the charms would actually do something to him, Draco decided to agree.

"Fine." Draco bit out before motioning towards the door. Obligingly Harry removed the charms and Draco swept out of the flat, clasping his travelling cloak about his neck as he walked towards the spot that he had apparated to. As he reached the spot he disapparated, looking back last minute to catch Harry's eyes that looked so grossly triumphant, though secretly Draco was glad that Harry Potter had gotten him to agree. Maybe they could actually work past their past hatred. Harry had slyly made Draco accept the terms and the blond couldn't help but think it was very Slytherin of Harry to do so. That thought in mind, Draco arrived home with a smile on his face, not knowing that he was being silently watched.

Back at the flat, Harry was still looking at the spot that Draco had disappeared, smiling his own smile. He had accomplished two things that day that had been his goals for several months now. Little did he know that the encounter wasn't entirely secret. Prying eyes, not a fan's, watched from the perfectly trimmed bushes. But nothing could bother Harry at the moment as long as he got to go back to bed. The door shut and the charms were replaced. A successful day and it wasn't even 9 o'clock.

X.x.X

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend and fellow author Cheyla. She has always been there for me, encouraged me, and coincidentally enough, got me addicted to Drarry. Lots of thanks and love for her!

Please R&R everyone and there will be fudge and caffeine for you!


	3. Cordial Discussions for Dummies

**A Wand For Life**

Chapter 3: Cordial Discussions for Dummies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters therein. Some parts of this story are true to the books, others are half-truths since I could not find all the suitable information, and still others are things that, also due to lacking information, I made up. Just so you all know.**

X.x.X

Harry had gone back to bed with a smile on his face but woke up with a frown. His mind had fully comprehended the fact that he was going to be meeting up with Draco Malfoy, one-on-one, just to talk. The two people who were infamous for hating each other all through school were going to attempt a fresh start and cordial conversation at the Leaky Cauldron. It was so mind-blowing that Harry hadn't been able to get much more sleep and had woken up cranky. At least Draco had his original wand back. Harry knew a bit about losing one's first wand. Of course, after using the Elder Wand to repair his original wand it wasn't a problem, but when his wand had first been broken it was like a part of him had been severed. He did feel much better about returning Malfoy's wand.

The wizard went into his kitchen where his cup of now cold and stale coffee still rested on the table. The coffee left in the coffee maker was still probably good, though would need to be warmed up. He dumped his old cup of coffee in his sink and poured another, using the steam charm below the cup to warm his bitter, caffeinated drink. As he sipped he thought about the encounter that morning. Had it truly been real?

It had to have been real. The wand was gone, he had checked. Burying his head in his hands Harry tried to calm himself down. Why was he freaking out so much? It wasn't as if he were nervous to be alone with Malfoy for a long period of time; or maybe he was. He shouldn't be. Both the wizards were adults and could control their old, petty, school rivalry. Right?

An exasperated sigh left his mouth as he sat thinking. He had no idea what they would talk about. He supposed that he could mention Quidditch. Both had played in school and Harry followed several teams, including Ginny's team the Holyhead Harpies, though the Falmouth Falcons were his favorite team. They weren't the best team in any of the leagues, in fact they were usually ranked last or down there, but Harry was loyal and stood by his team, just like Ron stood by the Chudley Cannons. It would be interesting to get Draco's take on that.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Not sure if he was expecting anyone Harry checked to make sure he had his wand on him, a habit from the days when Voldemort had been a threat.

Reaching the door he undid his charms for the second time that morning and found Ron and Hermione at his door. There was a serious air about both of them and Harry was concerned. Had someone died or gotten hurt or something?

"Hey, mate. Mind if we come in?" Ron asked, a smile changing the atmosphere around the couple a bit.

"Nope. Come on in." Harry moved aside and walked into what equated to his living room. He had slept there the night before and after Draco had left so, naturally, it was a mess though Harry couldn't bring himself to care much. His friends knew he was a slob unless he was with someone and he currently wasn't. Ginny and he had broken it off sometime before he had testified for the Malfoy trial. They were still close friends and Ginny had moved on. If Harry remembered correctly she was dating Oliver Wood, Harry's former House Quidditch Captain.

Hermione sent an _Incendio Charm_ at Harry's fireplace before curling up in one of his armchairs. Ron sat on the other armchair, lounging as he glanced around the place.

"Still haven't gotten around to cleaning, have you? Or you have a party without us?" Ron grinned. Harry relaxed a bit now that Ron was smiling outright, breaking the feeling of doom and gloom. Hermione on the other hand was still looking serious. She had always been the one to not beat around the bush.

"You know me; never been very organized. So, what's up?" Harry asked, knowing Hermione wouldn't want to sit quiet and docile while he and Ron messed around and avoided the reason that the couple had showed up in the first place.

"Well, Harry, we came to talk to you because we're worried about you. Both of us." This was said with a pointed look at Ron before Hermione continued. "You've been letting this Malfoy situation really get to you." She stated with a certainty that had always followed he through school. Hermione had uncurled from the armchair to look intently at harry while she spoke, making Harry a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, that. Um, well, that's been resolved. For the most part, anyway."

Both Ron and Hermione looked astonished.

"Really?" The couple chorused.

"Yes. This morning in fact. A few hours ago."

"What happened?" Ron asked, leaning back in the armchair, apparently convinced that everything was now going to go back to normal.

"Well, Malfoy showed up this morning and asked for, or more like demanded, his wand back. I gave it to him and convinced him to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron next week."

"Oh really? And how did you manage to accomplish that bit of work, hmm?" Hermione asked in an almost offensive disbelieving tone.

"Er, by convince I really meant I wouldn't let him leave the flat until he agreed to meet up." Harry admitted rather sheepishly.

There was silence.

"That was very…Slytherin…of you." Hermione remarked dryly.

"The Sorting Hat did nearly put me into Slytherin now didn't it?" Harry pointed out, grinning like an idiot.

His friends continued looking at him like he had just suddenly grown a large Thestral head from his shoulder. Hermione was the first to recover while Ron, not able to comprehend the want to get to know Draco Malfoy of all people, was left gaping at Harry.

"That's, um, brilliant. What are you two going to do once you meet up?" The witch asked while simultaneously trying to elbow Ron out of his stupor. The red-head finally blinked, shut his mouth, and opened it again.

"Yeah! You and that git have absolutely nothing in common! What do you expect to talk about? Potions? Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron demanded as his ears reddened slightly as his temper began to rise a bit.

Harry shrugged, a frown forming on his face. He himself wasn't too sure why he was doing this. All Harry really knew was that it felt right to be doing this. Voldemort was dead, they were out of school, and there was no reason for them to continue their hatred and rivalry. If he had only taken Draco's hand when they were 11 years-old, maybe things would be far different than they were now. Maybe Harry, Ron, and Hermione could have changed Draco; then again, maybe not with such an influential and set-in-his-ways father as Lucius.

"I was thinking about that when you two showed up. I don't have it all planned out, OK? I just know I want to end this continuous cycle of hate." Harry said defensively. He didn't like getting his motives challenged mostly because he already questioned his own motives enough. The Boy-Who-Lived was always second guessing himself. That's what one got out of living with the Dursley's for 10 years with most summers thrown in there. It didn't make one exude self-confidence no matter the amount of surety he had in taking on the Dark Arts, Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort.

Hermione shot Ron a glare and Ron looked at her as if to say 'What? What did I do now?' Harry stood and walked back into the kitchen to grab his coffee. He wasn't nearly awake enough to have this conversation with his friends. Hermione might be mostly supportive but Ron, he knew, was full out against it. It was tough on the boy to do this without the support of both his best friends. He knew they didn't understand but when had anyone ever fully understood him? Most of the time Hermione was close, but no one truly got it. A hand on his shoulder brought Harry out of his thoughts and he turned around to find Hermione there with sadness in her eyes.

"Harry, I know you have to do this. Just, be careful, OK? Ron just doesn't want anything to happen to you. After all we've been through he doesn't want to lose you. Neither of us do." The witch said softly before giving Harry a hug. Harry's eyes moistened with tears. Why was it that Hermione always knew exactly what to say?

"Thanks, 'Mione." Harry whispered in her ear before she let go. The girl smiled and motioned for him to follow her back into his 'living room'. Harry obliged after grabbing his rapidly cooling coffee. If he was going to make it through the rest of the morning with these two in his flat then caffeine was going to be needed.

X.x.X

After returning from Harry's flat, Draco had gone straight back up to his room. His mother had tried to confront him about his encounter with Lucius but Draco was having none of it. He did not regret telling his father to shove off. He was through with putting up with his father. Draco would no longer be a pawn to anyone. Narcissa was secretly proud of her son and less so of her husband. Yes she still loved Lucius, but he had done things that she didn't agree with, especially regarding their son. Draco was sorry that he had been short with his mother but couldn't bring himself to apologize just yet. He really needed to sort out his severely jumbled feelings.

Draco had spent the past several hours in his room wondering how in the name of Salazar he had managed to get himself into a cordial meeting with Harry Bloody Potter a week from today. He had ruined his perfect hairdo by running his fingers through his blonde locks continuously as he tried to sort it out. Oddly enough he was looking forward to the meet. After all, he had wanted Harry as a friend since their first year at Hogwarts. But it was just too damn confusing, especially everything that they had done to each other. Why did Harry want to get to know him, especially not? Did he want to find some blackmail? No, Potter was disgustingly better than that. So what was there to gain? Did Harry Potter really just want to be friends with Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy?

Clenched fists hit Draco's mahogany desk in frustration. He couldn't figure out why this was bothering him so much. Before he could agonize any more about the situation his bedroom door burst open and in walked Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini while his mother stayed in the doorway. Pansy went straight to his bed and spread herself over it making Draco clench his teeth. She knew how much it bothered him to have people muss his bed and she did it simply to bother him knowing that he wouldn't do anything to her. Blaise was more reserved and simply stood beside the bed.

"They wouldn't take _'No'_ for an answer so I had to let them in." Narcissa spoke up with no hint of an apology in her voice. Draco couldn't really blame her. His two closest friends would have beaten down his door to get in despite his mother's protests. Narcissa quietly shut the door and left the trio to their own devices. The blond looked between his friends debating whether or not he should tell them to leave when Pansy spoke up from his bed.

"So, what are you doing still moping about, hmmm, Draco?" Pansy asked with a pointed look.

"I am not moping. I just took care of that…situation." He mumbled in reply, refusing to meet her eyes.

"How is that?" Blaise asked, sitting on the bed now.

"I…went to Potter's flat today and retrieved my wand." Draco mumbled again, turning away from his two friends. He didn't know how he could explain it to Blaise and Pansy. They hadn't really understood why it had been such a big deal to Draco to have his wand back in the first place. It was maddening. At least his mother somewhat understood but that was sort of embarrassing. His friends that are his age didn't understand him but his mother did?

There was silence from both of the other former Slytherins. Draco hadn't expected any different from the two. How else would he expect his friends react when he told them that he had been to his former sworn enemy's house for a visit. He couldn't wait to see their faces when he told them he had agreed to meet Potter the next week at the Leaky Cauldron. That would be a priceless moment.

"And I agreed to meet with him next week at the Leaky Cauldron." Draco said dully, glancing back at his friends. Pansy's jaw dropped and she gaped at him for several moments. Blaise's eyes had widened at the admission and Draco couldn't help but smirk at the two of them. They really shouldn't be surprised after all the surprises Draco had put them through lately.

Blaise recovered first.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Blaise asked, one of his eyebrows cocking upward in question. Draco, again, hadn't expected anything different. Oddly enough, his friends sort of mimicked Potter's friends; though in actions mostly and nothing else. Blaise was the one to get angry and not understand as much as Pansy just like Weasley was usually the one to get wound up while Hermione was the one to calmly think things through and try to understand.

"He wasn't going to let me leave until I did." He argued, clenching his fists again. He didn't understand it either. Draco could have probably easily lifted those enchantments himself. So obviously he must have wanted to meet with Harry. So far that was the only explanation that Draco had come up with to even vaguely explain his highly irregular behavior regarding the savior of the wizarding world but he wasn't about to mention that tidbit of information.

"Well, I think this could be good for you." Pansy spoke up before Blaise could say something rash. Draco glanced over at her, giving the girl a quick thankful glance before clearing his face of emotion again.

"How could this possibly be good for him? Potter hates him and Draco isn't that found of Potter himself." Blaise chimed back in earning a scrunched face from Pansy.

"Think about it, Blaisy: first Potter saved Draco and his family from Azkaban, then he tried to give his wand back, and now he wants to meet up with Draco. How does that show that he hates Draco? Not to mention Potter, Weasley, and Granger saved you from that fire in the Room of Requirement. And Draco accepted the offer. That's the main point." Pansy explained as if it were all so obvious, which it wasn't to either of the males in the present company. She turned to Draco to continue. "And you want this rivalry to end, don't you?"

"Pansy, you astound me with you astuteness but I don't know what I want. And since when have you been all accepting of Potter and his friends?" Draco cut out, surprised at her logic. Pansy shrugged.

"Who said I was accepting it? Potter and you have basically been having a love affair all through school, and don't deny it. You both went out of your way to bother the other and didn't he follow you around most of Sixth Year? As for his friends, I still pretty much despise Granger. As far as I know she is still an insufferable know-it-all and Weasley, well, it's Weasley. Get a grip. I'm just saying it would be good for you to move past everything that has happened and get over your little man crush and do something about it." Pansy stated blandly, looking at her nails which were beginning to chip. "Hmm, I should get my nails redone."

Blaise and Draco were now both looking at her in astonishment. Blaise was still trying to put it together while Draco was stuck between agreement and utter denial. A lot of what Pansy had said made a lot of sense but Draco simply didn't want to believe any of it, especially the bit about a 'man crush'. He wasn't even sure that he knew what that meant. Then she completely did a flip flop of subjects, though THAT the two boys were pretty used to. Pansy would act all knowledgeable in everything emotional and the next she would go materialistic and complain about her looks.

"Pansy, you amaze me sometimes." Blaise said, shaking his head and reclining a bit back on the bed. He seemed to be more relaxed after Pansy's calm explanation of the situation though Draco knew that the slightest thing could set Blaise off on a rant again.

The trio remained silent for many long minutes. Draco was trying to figure out a way to explain to the two other graduated Slytherins and didn't have much to say at the moment. Finally he had to break the silence. Apparently Pansy, who had been shooting meaningful looks at Blaise who was trying to ignore the looks, had the same idea.

"Draco, we want…"

"Look, guys, I…"

"Go ahead, Pansy." Draco said with a nod. He didn't want this whole meeting to be about him. As much as people called him an egotistical bastard, he really did care about his friends and while he hid behind a thick mask of indifference and self-worth in public and with most people, Pansy and Blaise saw the more 'human' side of him, so to speak.

"Thanks. Um…Blaise and I just wanted to tell you something, though since he isn't saying anything, I guess I'll be the only one saying it." Pansy said slightly nervously, an emotion that Draco very rarely saw on the girl. She sent a pointed glare at Blaise who colored slightly. Draco cocked an eyebrow at his friend who wouldn't meet his eyes and finally he looked back at Pansy, turning his quizzical eye on her. She fidgeted before speaking again. "Um…Blaise and I are together. You know, as a couple."

Draco bit back a sharp retort. He honestly hadn't seen this coming. The two had only ever seemed like friends to Draco. Then again, Draco had been rather self-absorbed in school and lately had been rather distracted by Harry Potter. He had never foreseen them getting together. Pansy was notoriously picky with her choices in boys, though, now that he thought about it Draco could see the attraction. They had known each other for years and gone to school together and had been with Draco for a great number of years. Draco suddenly started comparing them to how Ron and Hermione were with Harry. They had also been friends for years and stuck by their friend and were now together as a couple. Draco blinked. He was comparing his friends to _Potter's_ friends. When had this started? Why did everything he think of relate to Harry Potter?

The blond filed it that away for further contemplation when his friends weren't in the room and expecting an appropriate response to their sudden announcement.

"That's great. When did this happen?" Draco replied, forcing a smile. Honestly he wasn't sure what to make of this. He wasn't sure how well they matched each other and how long they would work. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he and Pansy had been together, even if it had never been anything serious. Unfortunately, now he had no one to talk to about it because he would normally go to Blaise about Pansy's relationships and vice versa for Blaise. Now they were in a relationship together. Brilliant.

"Um, about a month ago. We wanted to tell you, but we weren't sure how well it was going to work and we didn't want you to worry about us." Pansy replied, hope in her voice that Draco would approve. She didn't want her friendship with Draco to end because of her relationship with Blaise. Blaise, too, seemed a little more tense than previously. He obviously wanted both relationships to continue. Or maybe they thought Draco would be jealous.

Draco shrugged it off and Blaise seemed to relax and Pansy smiled. The subject was dropped and normal conversation resumed; as normal as it could get anyway under the circumstances.

"What are you planning on wearing when you meet Potter?" Pansy asked with a disinterested tone though if she weren't interested she wouldn't have asked. Blaise rolled his eyes and stood, walking to the window to keep out of the conversation. He was still in denial about his friend becoming friendly with a rival and enemy, which they didn't seem to be anymore. Draco didn't bother trying to include his brooding friend in the conversation anymore. Blaise would join eventually, and if he didn't then he would talk to Draco at a later time. In the meantime, Pansy was looking expectantly at Draco.

"Why would I know that? It's a whole week away." Draco said, annoyed. He had a keen fashion sense, but that didn't mean that he had his wardrobe chosen days in advance like Pansy seemed to have. He hadn't really had time to think about what to wear either. The meeting had just been set up and the blonde had been rather preoccupied with trying to figure out how the hell he had gotten coerced into meeting Harry Potter at the Leaky Cauldron. That being said, he had no idea what he would wear. He wouldn't want to dress how he normally did if he was going to go to the Leaky Cauldron, but he didn't want to dress plainly either. Great, now he had something else to worry about.

"Well, I think you should go casual." Pansy remarked, laying back down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Blaise was grumbling from his spot at the window and Draco pointedly ignored him.

"Why?" Draco asked, standing and walking over to his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees while staring at his desk. The wizard didn't know why he was pursuing this subject as it didn't really matter but why not humor Pansy?

"Why? That's easy: Potter has only ever seen you as a rigid, stuck up, git and if you actually want this to work or want to at least try, you have to loosen up around him like you loosen up around us. Draco, sweety, I'm only saying this because I care." Pansy replied pointing at him seriously when he tried to interrupt her. "Don't lie to yourself. You could have left his flat easy enough but some part of you wanted to try a friendship. Just think of this like when you were 11 and trying to gain his friendship only this time don't downsize his friends."

A knock on the door was what stopped Draco from shooting a scything remark back. He rolled his eyes and turned to see his mother standing at his doorway again. The boy would have been more annoyed if not for the news that his mother had for him.

"Draco, the Greengrasses are here for tea. Now, Pansy and Blaise may stay if you get downstairs immediately." Narcissa said urgently before hurrying away from the door and making her way downstairs. Pansy and Blaise both looked at the stunned blonde who finally shrugged and stood.

"Well, let's get this over with."

X.x.X

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked from her spot by Ron on Harry's bed as Harry himself was busy frantically gathering various items of clothing and holding them up to the mirror.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked with a distracted matter. He wasn't really focusing on what his friend was saying. Hermione could tell too. Usually Harry took time to pay attention to what she was saying, or at least he would try to. He wasn't even trying now.

"Because you're a nervous wreck, Harry. You _never_ worry about what you're going to wear and even if you did you wouldn't stop listening to me because of it." Hermione pointed out while crossing her arms.

"Give it a break, 'Mione. Maybe he's in _looooove_." Ron said in an obviously joking matter which, apparently, Harry didn't take too kindly too.

"I'm not in _love_. I simply don't want to ruin this. This is going to be my last chance, I know it." Harry shot back defensively, finally taking his eyes off his myriad of clothing and robes spread round the room and looking at Hermione and Ron who were holding up their hands in mock surrender with smiles. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why was picking an outfit so difficult?

"Woah, I was only kidding, mate!" Ron said with a chuckle, slipping his arm around Hermione and hugging her close.

"Why don't you go for smart casual? Sorta like a casual business meeting." Hermione suggested with an eye roll at Ron though she didn't move away as he pulled her to him. "But if you really don't want to make a bad impression, you should hurry up and not be late. It's 12:45, Harry."

Harry yelped and dove for a random pile of clothes on his floor. After pulling a semi-decent set of clothes off of the floor he left the room to change, leaving Ron and Hermione to laugh at his antics.

"He's really serious about this, isn't he, Hermione?" Ron asked with a hint of a chuckle left over, leaning his head against Hermione's. The witch leaned into him and grabbed a hand to reply.

"Yes, he is, Ron. Don't ruin this, okay? He doesn't want old feuds to continue and why should he? It was a stupid start of a rivalry anyway." Hermione said with a light elbow in Ron's ribs. They looked up as there was a crash from down the hall and then silence. They went back to chatting.

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't the reason the rivalry and hatred started." Ron sighed, slumping down on the bed looking rather dejected as Harry re-entered the room, his hair looked, as always, rumpled and looking like he had just crawled out of bed as did his clothing. Hermione rolled her eyes and casted a silent charm to smooth out Harry's clothing. The wizard looked sheepishly at his friend and nodded in thanks.

"Honestly, Harry, you should really learn to fold your clothes or at least how to charm them smooth." Hermione said with a shake of her head. She crawled off the bed, half-dragging Ron after her. She straightened her own clothes and grabbed hold of Ron's hand as he straightened his form.

"Maybe one day I will. Well, I'd better get going. Don't want to be late after all." Harry said, his voice holding no trace of the quaver that lurked behind his green eyes.

Harry led the way to his entryway. He pulled on a worn travelling cloak and turned to his friends with an uncertain smile.

"Lock up behind me will you?" Before the other two could reply Harry was already taking down his charms and sweeping out of the door, disappearing the instant he reached his disapparating point. Ron and Hermione shut the door and headed to the fireplace where they took the Floo back to the rebuilt burrow, both with faint smiles on their face.

X.x.X

"Draco, for Merlin's sake just get ready already. If you don't hurry you won't be fashionably early like you like to be." Pansy complained from the bed in Draco's room. Draco was in his bathroom staring into the mirror with haunted eyes. He was scared for this meeting and honestly didn't know why he had agreed to it. A meeting with Saint Potter just wasn't what he normally would do. Hopefully it would go all wrong and he wouldn't have to deal with this again.

"Can it, Pans." Draco shouted from his bathroom. He took a deep breath and turned on his faucet to run cold water over his face. Finally he changed into the set of clothing that had been set up since the week before. After the Greengrasses had left Pansy and Blaise had helped Draco pick out an outfit that would be casual enough for Harry Potter but still said that he was hesitant with this relationship. The blond came out of the bathroom with a sour look on his face.

"Why the long face, Draconian?" Pansy teased with a smile while Blaise shook his head.

"You know, one day your nicknames for him are gonna get you killed." Blaise said blandly as if not caring, though he did.

"If you two are done flirting, I'm leaving." Draco said and without preamble before leaving his room, his travelling cloak hung neatly over his arm and a grim look on his face. Pansy and Blaise followed at a looser pace though caught up with him.

"Remember, no insults about the Weasels or Granger." Pansy reminded.

"And bringing up You Know Who and all that probably isn't the best idea." Blaise submitted.

"No shit, guys. Jeeze, what is your problem? It's not like we're going on a date." Draco said with a roll of his eyes as he left Malfoy Manor and slipped on his cloak. He missed the knowing look that Blaise and Pansy shared right before he disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

X.x.X

Harry wore the hood on his cloak deep over his face as he clutched it to keep his face hidden in shadows. Nowadays he couldn't really go anywhere without being spotted and mugged by fans of the famous Chosen One. The wizard really loathed getting that nickname. It was painted everywhere he went and he heard it from every witch and wizard's mouth. It was annoying.

Several witches passed by him with a funny look and he pulled the hood over his face even more. Today was not a day he wanted to be mugged. He had walked several blocks from the apparation point to get to the Leaky Cauldron for his meeting with Malfoy. Harry had chosen the Leaky Cauldron because he and the owner, Tom, had an agreement that there was to be no celebrity status for him in the Cauldron and anyone that decided to go against that was kicked out. It was that agreement that had given Harry one of the few spots he and his friends could go without being bombarded by questions from the _Daily Prophet_ or asked for autographs by admirers. This place made them feel normal and let them relax.

Finally Harry made it to the Leaky Cauldron. He entered and was greeted like an old friend by some of the regulars of the pub. His cloak was off and he was free of hiding, for a few hours at least. Now he just needed to see if Malfoy was here yet. It stood to reason that Draco would be here early. The Slytherin had always seemed the type to be early. As Harry scanned the small pub his stomach did a backflip when he found out he was right. There was Draco Malfoy, chatting with Tom at the bar, his blond hair not slicked back like it normally was and his clothes were far more casual that normal with slick looking blue jeans and a neat, green button up shirt. Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief as Draco turned around that Draco hadn't decided to not show up. That was what Harry had been most afraid of.

The blond's eyes widened in surprise. Draco was so used to seeing Harry Potter dressed messily as if he didn't care what he looked like, which, he probably didn't, that it was a pleasant shock to see the savior of the wizarding world semi-dressed up. Harry was wearing dark blue jeans and fit snuggly around his thighs and a deep red button-up shirt tucked in that accentuated his muscles finely.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy met in the middle of the pub, eyes locked.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"You clean up nicely. Though your hair is still abominably wretched."

"I'd say the same but you never needed to. The hair isn't something I can tame. My Aunt Petunia cut it all off one day because it wouldn't sit strait and the next morning it had all grown back, nearly more messy than before." Harry replied with a smirk. There was the old Malfoy he knew. But, he had a feeling he was going to like the Malfoy he was going to get to know better than the Malfoy he already knew.

X.x.X

There you are folks. I was going to write the actual meeting too but figured this would whet your appetite for more.

Please R&R! It means a lot and you give this write many good feelings when you do!


	4. Rival Surprise

**A Wand For Life**

Chapter 4: Rival Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters therein. Some parts of this story are true to the books, others are half-truths since I could not find all the suitable information, and still others are things that, also due to lacking information, I made up. Just so you all know.**

X.x.X

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been sitting at the pub for a good five minutes, awkwardly sipping their drinks. Harry had gone for a simple butter bear while Draco had gone for the more volatile Fire Whiskey on the rocks. Both had been casting sideways glances at each other, looking away as soon as the other also decided to look over. It was as if there were some sort of bubble around the unlikely drinking companions as even Tom wasn't sticking around them. This was strange because normally Harry was found deep in discussion with Tom about some obscure subject or another. Now the barkeep was pointedly avoiding the two.

Harry suddenly downed what little was left of his butter beer and called Tom over.

"Same thing I presume, Harry?" Tom asked, his eyes flicking to Draco suspiciously and cautiously which Draco noticed and caused him to scowl. This solidified Harry's decision.

"No, Tom, a double Fire Whiskey, please." Harry replied, casting one more look at Draco who only betrayed his surprise with a slight rising of his left eyebrow. Tom, however, was not so subtle. The bartender's eyes widened and his mouth drooped open momentarily before he recovered and nodded. As soon as he was out of earshot, the blonde wizard turned to the dark-haired one.

"What are you on about? Fire Whiskey is too strong for you, Potter." Draco sneered. As if to emphasize something, Draco downed his remaining whiskey in a gulp, wincing only slightly at the burn going down his throat and warming him. Around the same time Tom returned with Harry's drink and Draco ordered the same thing. Harry looked down at his double and then back at Draco. The blond was the reason he was doing this. The boy's hope was that he could coax Malfoy into a more pliable mood so that they could have an actual conversation. This Fire Whiskey was going to be Harry's ticket to relaxing enough to actually speak to the prick.

"How do you know, Draco? This is the first time we've had a conversation without shouting curses at each other, and not just the verbal kind." Harry said, shooting the taller boy a shy grin. Draco merely scoffed before heading off to find a low table back in a corner, in the dark. Harry shook his head and followed the blonde. As his chair scraped against the floor, Harry winced. He noticed that Draco did the same, though the boy across from him said nothing.

The unlikely pair stared at spots just behind the others shoulder for several, long moments. Harry sipped his drink, then Draco did. A cough from Draco was followed by a shifting of Harry in his chair. It continued like this for many minutes before Harry finally had had enough. The Boy-Who-Lived placed his drink on the table with more force than strictly necessary, grabbing Draco's attention. Their eyes met, angry gray and sparking green locked together and it was almost as if a connection was made. Each knew, essentially what the other wanted and it was strangely the same: to make the endless cycle of fighting, end.

"Which team do you follow in Quidditch?" Harry said with no preamble. The two had come to a silent agreement to try and make this tentative friendship work. Harry and Draco weren't even sure if it was a friendship yet. It was more of a trial of getting along but Quidditch was a safe topic to discuss as long as the teams weren't bitter rivals, which would be Harry's luck.

Draco contemplated the question for a moment, enjoying the look of slight concern on Harry's face which grew the longer Draco didn't answer the question. Finally the blind took pity on the boy sitting across from him and let out a long, drawn-out sigh and answered.

"I'm a fan of the Prides, or the Pride of Portree if you didn't know." Draco said. The Malfoy watched Harry's reaction carefully. As much as he was unsure of this relationship, or if it was even a relationship, he didn't want to screw it up before it even began. Harry's expression was a smile and bright eyes. That was a good sign.

"I know the Prides. They played my team, the Falcons, last year when no one could see what the bloody hell was going on." Harry laughed. He hadn't really seen Draco liking a team so out of place as the Prides. They were so out of the way and Draco was so…in society. "Why the Prides? Where are they from again? Somewhere in Scotland?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. Draco scoffed, secretly pleased at the attention from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"The greatest place in Scotland: the Isle of Skye." Draco replied with no elaboration. He purposefully didn't comment on Harry's team to needle the former Gryffindor. The former Slytherin did remember the game that Harry had mentioned. He had been there and hadn't been thrilled by the waste of money. He had sat watching virtually nothing and had been irritated with the Ministry the entire time. Then again, he was perpetually irritated with the Ministry so there was nothing new there.

Harry looked at Draco skeptically and silence fell between the two once more. Harry played with his drink, swishing it around in circles uncomfortably, while the blonde man sitting opposite him stared pointedly at a seemingly particularly interesting and very empty chair. Both were deep in thought and a very similar thought was the focus of both boys: _'This meet wasn't exactly what either of the boys had had in mind'_. The messy-haired boy opened his mouth at the same time as Draco.

"Listen, I—"

"Potter, I—"

Their mouths shut at the same time just as they had opened but Draco opened it again, determination in his steely gray gaze.

"Potter…_Harry,_" Draco began, putting particular emphasis on the fact that he was saying his former rival's first name rather than his last name. "I know what you wanted to get out of this and I would be a liar if I didn't say I agreed with you, and I so detest liars; so, I want to apologize, another thing I detest. Apologizing is almost the same as admitting weakness. That aside, I want to apologize for my part in the Dark Lord's plans, the actions of my father, and my daily torture of you throughout school. I was coerced into the ranks of the Death Eater's though I know that is no excuse and I cannot really take responsibility for my father's actions, and, while I can say something about needling you throughout Hogwarts, I won't elaborate since it was just so much fun seeing you squirm a bit." It was the most the Slytherin had ever said to the Gryffindor at once and Harry was a little taken aback. Draco Malfoy was apologizing? To _him_? He couldn't believe it and he suspected Ron and Hermione wouldn't either. Something in Harry's expression must have showed something of what the boy was thinking because Draco started looking at Harry with a questioning expression.

"What? Do I have a unicorn horn growing out of my forehead? Or are you sick?" Draco asked, with long, exasperation in his voice. His long, slender fingers began drumming on the old wood of the table. It took several moments for Harry to recover enough coherent thought to reply to Draco's almost annoyed questions.

"No. I just never thought I'd see the day that I would get an apology from the great Draco Malfoy." Harry said, leaning back into his chair and taking another sip of his fire whiskey.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." The blond said with indignation while looking away, his cheeks coloring ever so slightly. In the dark of the pub the coloring wasn't noticeable, at least Draco hoped.

"Don't worry, I won't get used to it. But, I forgive you." Harry said, earning a surprised look from Draco who tried to open his mouth to reply. The messy-haired boy raised his hand to stop Draco from speaking. "And…I owe you an apology as well." Draco's gray eyes widened and his mouth parted a fraction as Harry continued. "I gave as much ridicule and ribbing as I received. And I should apologize as much as you should." His tone was definitive, as if the conversation was over.

Apparently it wasn't.

"You shouldn't have to apologize. You were rightfully suspicious." Draco shot back, leaning forward on the table.

"Why not? When we were just kids it wasn't suspicion; it was purely petty dislike that morphed into my suspicion." Harry explained, leaning forward as well, putting only a foot or so between the two boys' faces. Each of the wizards was smirking, amusement in both the gray and green eyes.

The pair stared at each other for nearly ten minutes before both blinked and looked away with small smiles on their faces. Harry downed the rest of his fire whiskey and leaned back against his chair again, looking at Draco with a new regard for his former rival. Draco toyed with his drink glass and stared at it, avoiding Harry's gaze with an ironic smile on his face, though it was Harry who broke the silence.

"Listen, I should probably get going. I have some studying up to do for some exams." Harry said, slowly standing. Draco stood as well, sliding his chair back before leisurely taking his feet and sticking out his hand to Harry.

"Exams? I thought you were out of school." Draco said as Harry took his hand and shook it cordially.

"Out of Hogwarts maybe, but I'm training to be an Auror. There are exams for that." Harry explained heading to the door of the pub, Draco a few steps behind him. The door opened on its own accord and both the wizards walked out, donning their traveling cloaks.

"That would make sense." Draco said, stopping as Harry stopped. "Listen, as much as I think this is a strange set-up, it wasn't a terrible afternoon; what are you doing on Wednesday? I happen to have a break in my own studies that day." Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise before a smile spread across his face.

"I could do something on Wednesday; what did you have in mind? And what are you studying for?" Harry replied.

"How about lunch, here, around noon? I'm planning on being a medi-witch." Draco suggested.

"A medi-witch, huh? I think that suits you. I'll see you Wednesday at noon then." Harry said with another smile before turning on his heel and quickly vanishing into thin air. Draco couldn't help the small smile that twitched at his usually frowning lips. While he wasn't sure what to think of Potter at the moment, he had to admit that the savior of the wizarding world did have a sort of flair about him.


	5. Lunch Date

**A Wand For Life**

Chapter 5: Lunch Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters therein. Some parts of this story are true to the books, others are half-truths since I could not find all the suitable information, and still others are things that, also due to lacking information, I made up. Just so you all know.**

X.x.X

The next few days for Harry were a blur. Only Ron's constant badgering for his attention in Auror classes kept him up to speed and out of trouble. His grades weren't slipping and he was doing as well as was to be expected, even with his slight distraction of the situation with Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione weren't sure how they were supposed to react to the whole situation. Ron was alternately angry and complacent about it, but mostly angry. Hermione still believed that they would be good friends if they didn't think of their past rivalry and hatred but, being the logical witch that she was Hermione was very careful about what she said about it to Harry.

On Tuesday night he sat in front of the fireplace in his flat with Ron, studying for an exam in Concealment and Disguise. Ron kept shooting his friend weird glances over their textbooks and Harry was getting more and more irritated with each glance. Finally, Harry lost his patience and slammed his book shut and stared at Ron for a moment before yelling out,

"What's the matter, Ron!? It's like you've never seen me before in your life!" Ron looked taken aback at this and gaped for a few seconds before he recovered.

"Blimey, Mate, calm down. What are you going on about?" The red-head asked, also closing his book, albeit with less force then Harry had used. All his time spent with Hermione had given him the habit of treating books with reverence. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He knew he shouldn't have yelled like that but it just felt like he was being judged or something and being judged was not something Harry enjoyed living through. That was why he had often blown up at his friend while in Hogwarts; he had always felt like he had something to prove and he was being judged.

"You know what. You've been shooting me weird glances. What do you want?" Harry asked, trying to keep his temper down. He really didn't want to be yelling at his best friend when there was no real reason to do so.

"C'mon, Harry, you know what's been on my mind." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, I want to hear it for myself."

"Fine. I really don't know what your motive for this whole Malfoy thing is. I mean, he was a git to all of us all through Hogwarts, was a bloody Death Eater, tried to kill Dumbledore, not to mention all of the things he did to people while trying to kill Dumbledore, and he still went to Voldemort during the battle when you were playing dead. How can you be his friend?" Ron asked, crossing his arms obstinately and looking at Harry as if he wouldn't believe anything Harry said.

Harry took a while to process and sort through what Ron was saying. He had many valid points; points that Harry had himself gone through when he was trying to rationalize his thoughts when it came to Draco Malfoy and the new relationship the boys were trying out.

"Don't you think I've been through all that myself? The thought that has made me do this is 'What if I had taken his hand the first day we met and accepted him as a friend?' What if he had turned out differently? Besides, all the things you just listed he apologized for." Ron's ears reddened at that and Harry had to take a quick breath before continuing. "Yes, I know that doesn't excuse it all, but did you ever think we would ever get an apology? Ever? I honestly think that he is willing to try to put our past behind us and make this work. And I really want to put the past behind us. That was a dark time for us all and some of the things Malfoy did I just know he is sorry for. He was just a scared kid like us." Harry finished, clenching his hands together in anticipation of Ron's argument. Strangely, it didn't come. Instead Ron looked thoughtful and calm. Normally any mention of Draco sent Ron into a tizzy and there was a lot of yelling to go around.

"Harry, I know how important this is to you. I'm just struggling with the fact that this is Malfoy we are talking about. I don't know if I'll ever get fully used to the idea of you being friends with him." Ron said, taking his stance calmly. This just went to show how much Ron had grown up since the Second Wizarding War. Harry looked at his friend sympathetically.

"Thank you. I just don't want to keep my old rivalries and enemies. It's time those were put to rest and never bothered again. I know I'll make new enemies, but it will be in the now, not in the past." Harry said, a certain note in his voice pretty much rendering the conversation over, but both boys had said their bit and each understood what to expect out of the other.

"It's all right, Mate. Just make sure you keep your head for Auror training. I don't want to be leaving you behind now." Ron said with a devilish smile as he went to open his book again. Harry grinned back and opened his own book and the room fell silent. Harry, deciding it was a little chilly shot a silent Incendio charm at his fireplace with his wand, causing a small, warm glow to emit from the fireplace and to have fire crackles periodically break the silence while Ron and Harry studied for their exam.

X.x.X

Draco paced his room, back and forth, back and forth. Grunts punctuated his steps. He had had a bad day. Many of his instructors at St. Mungo's were still cold and cruel towards him since the end of the war and the trials. It was days like these that Draco cursed his Malfoy name. He cursed his father everyday but days like these he cursed Lucius more times than he could count. Lucius was the cause of a great deal of Draco's sufferings, or at least Draco saw it that way. Lucius had always put a lot of pressure for Draco to be the perfect son to follow in his father's footsteps. One could say that Draco had been bred for evil, in a way, and the pale boy resented his father, and sometimes his mother for not stopping Lucius, quite a bit for that.

"Draco, for Merlin's sake, stop pacing. With all of the pacing you've done recently you will wear a hole in your floor in no time. Has Perfect Potter really gotten to you all that much?" Pansy asked from a spot on Draco's bed. She was munching on some licorice snaps. So far she had managed to only receive 3 or so bites from the ill-behaved snacks. How she could stand eating them, Draco didn't know, but, as long as she kept them away from him and didn't leave any on his bed, he was fine.

"Shove it, Pansy." Draco shot back, irritated. He knew that his friend was making a point, but he hated it when it was something about his personality or actions that she was picking on. If it were someone else he would be right with her, but it wasn't as funny when he was the subject material. And it didn't help that he had had a bad day at training and that he was thinking about his upcoming lunch with the Harry Potter. It wasn't that Harry intimidated him, he just wasn't sure how this whole situation was going to turn out and it was putting him on edge.

"Oh, Draco, Harry's got you jumpy! That's adorable." Pansy said with a grin. Draco just scowled at his friend. "Oh, come on, Draco, I'm just teasing."

"I know. I'm irritated. It hasn't been a good day. How are you and Blaise?" Draco asked, trying to drag the conversation away from himself. As much as he enjoyed talking about himself at times, this was not one of them.

"Um…well…we are doing well. Surprisingly well." Pansy muttered, averting her eyes from Draco's. The blond grinned at his friend. He knew her well enough to know when she was avoiding telling the whole truth. As much as the rest of their year at Hogwarts, and most of the rest of the school, had thought she was a girl who slept around, she didn't; Pansy also didn't brag about when she did sleep with a man. Because of this Draco was able to tell when she had slept with someone, and this someone was Blaise.

"So, how was he?" Draco asked with sly grin. He nudged his friend slightly in teasing, letting her out of his question if she so desired. Pansy blushed and that was enough for Draco to say that Blaise was indeed talented in the not-sleeping-while-in-bed department. The blond man slipped an arm around his friend's shoulders and smiled. If she had let him into her bed this early in the relationship, things were going well. Normally it was several more months into the relationship and that didn't happen very often.

"I'm glad you two are happy." Draco said, stroking Pansy's hair with a gentle but sure hand. They sat like that for several moments before Pansy spoke up again.

"I'd like to see you happy, Draco. You've been put through far too much shit and deserve to be happy for once."

"Yeah, well, I haven't had the greatest luck in that department as you well know." Draco sighed, his head falling back against his intricately carved headboard. Pansy had been one of his attempts at finding the ever elusive 'the one'. Luckily they had come through that as friends. Draco wasn't sure what he would have done if he and Pansy hadn't reconciled. He would probably be a miserable wreck, unable to cope as much as he had with what he had done during the brief but bloody reign of Lord Voldemort.

"I know, but there is someone out there for you, I just know it." Pansy said, turning to look at the tall boy sitting beside her. Draco looked away with a sigh and thought of his up-coming lunch with Harry Potter. At this point that was all he was worried about. There wasn't anyone currently in his life to spend time on unless there was someone that his mother hadn't told him about, though he thought he had made it clear he wouldn't accept an arranged marriage. Though he didn't know how long he could hold out against his mother.

"That's not it though, is it, Draco? There's something else on your mind." Pansy said, noticing the far-off look in the boy's eyes as he stared at the canopy of his bed. He didn't say anything, confident that she would pick up on his brain waves soon enough. She had the uncanny ability to read his mind without Legilimency, though the more Draco thought about it the more he realized how much sense it would make if she _did_ know how to use Legilimency. Maybe he would try to work on learning Occlumency.

"Ah, you're not sure what to think of Potter. He _IS_ still 'Potter' to us, right?" Pansy teased, earning her a sneer from Draco.

"Of course. Why would I start calling him by first name after all these years?" Draco responded, not really needing an answer to that but expecting one all the same because it was Pansy.

"Well, I thought you were getting all buddy-buddy with him so maybe you would have changed your mind about being distant." Pansy needled, hoping for more information.

"You know me better than that, Pans." Draco pointed out, exasperated.

"I know. But why are you so worked up about this. It's just lunch right? I mean yes, he was only your major, practically only, rival in school, he defeated the Dark Lord and saved the wizarding world, is sort of the opposite of everything your family once stood for, and now wants to be the bigger wizard and make amends between you two; what's to be intimidated about?" Pansy grinned, knowing that everything she had said was exactly what Draco had been thinking.

"Well, let's see if he even shows up tomorrow, Pansy." Draco said, effectively cutting the conversation off.

Pansy nodded and picked up a magazine that she had dropped on Draco's bed.

"What do you think of this color on me?" Pansy asked, holding up a picture of a blue dress to her face and turning towards Draco.

"Green has always been your color. Blue isn't bad on you, though that cut on that dress is not you. I would advise against getting that dress." Draco said, looking between the picture and Pansy. The girl laughed and turned to the next page to ask for more advice. And the night continued on like that, Draco critically looking at pictures of dresses for his friend.

X.x.X

Harry sat looking dejected at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. He finished his butterbeer and called for another one. The boy had been sitting there for a half an hour since he had finished his Auror exam. It had been more difficult than Harry and Ron had anticipated and they had struggled through it for most of the morning. He felt reasonably confident that he had at least passing scores, but beyond that he was worried. The results would be handed back out tomorrow. Ron was in worse shape. The red-head had still been taking the exam when Harry had left a half an hour ago.

The door creaked open but Harry didn't bother to look who had come in. He had done that the first ten minutes of sitting in the pub before he remembered that Draco wasn't due for a while. Since then he had stopped looking though he had forgotten one important fact: Draco was usually early. It was now quarter to one and a pale hand appeared on Harry's shoulder.

The black-haired wizard jumped and drew his wand as he simultaneously turned to point said wand at his 'attacker'. For a moment everything was suspended in time between the two wizards. Draco had frozen with an almost evil glint in his eye and Harry was frozen in an attack position. Finally, Harry relaxed and slipped his wand away and the rest of the room came flowing back to the two.

"Well, if I ever want to sneak up on you and make you jump again, I'll how easy it is." Draco commented as he sat down at the bar as Harry retracted his outstretched wand.

"Yeah, if you want your balls hexed off, maybe." Harry retorted slightly miffed. He faced the bar again as Tom came up to take Draco's drink order.

"This one's on the house, Boys. I'm retiring." Tom said with a smile as he poured both Harry and Draco a butterbeer. The two looked confounded for a moment as the man washed a glass with a dirty rag.

"Retiring?" Harry asked. His hopes of having the Leaky Cauldron remain his fame-free hangout ran out the door like a bowtruckle after doxy eggs.

"Yes, Sir. Hannah Abott is taking over for me. Sweet girl, really. She's even agreed to keep up our agreement, Mr. Potter." Tom said pointedly as if he knew what Harry was thinking. Relief flooded the younger wizard as he took a swig of his butterbeer.

"Thank you, Tom. We knew Hannah in school." Harry said, referring to himself and Draco.

"Wonderful. Would you two like to order?" Tom asked.

"I'll take the Soup Soup Soup. Draco?" Harry responded before looking to the blond man sitting beside him.

"I'll have the Leaky Leaky Soup." Without a second glance the man behind the bar was off to fetch their soups.

"I didn't know he could move that fast." Draco commented off-handedly.

"Yeah, surprised me the first few times as well. Reminds me of Dumbledore a bit. A man getting on in age but still wily and quick." Harry said in fond remembrance. Draco coughed awkwardly, remembering the role he played in the former headmaster's death. It wasn't the most popular moment of the wizard's life. It also wasn't the worst, but it came pretty close. Harry looked over to see the look of remorse on Draco's face. Understanding dawned on the boy's face before forgiveness took its place.

"You know, Snape and Dumbledore had it all planned. Snape would never have let you kill him." Harry said quietly.

"How do you know?" Draco snapped.

"I saw it in one of Snape's memories. He gave me several of them to watch when we found him dying after being ordered killed by Voldemort. Nagini had bitten him and slashed at him so many times." Harry explained, his voice becoming thick with emotion at remembering Severus' death.

Draco looked oddly at Harry. He didn't understand the regret in the other boy's face. He thought that Harry and Professor Snape had hated each other and hadn't reconciled. Draco wouldn't have blamed either of them. They had been equally terrible to each other; Snape had abused his power over Harry and Harry had just been a regular git. But then again, Harry and Draco had been at each other's throats and yet here they were having lunch together under cordial terms. It was a strange world.

"But you two hated each other." Draco said, fishing for answers.

"And you and I hated each other and yet here we are." Harry sad sadly, "Snape was the bravest man I know. He showed me all of the plans that he and Dumbledore had made. They had been planning Dumbledore's death since the summer before it happened. It wasn't your fault, Draco." Harry assured the boy, aware of how all of this sounded. It was stranger then so much more then had happened to either boy.

Tom returned at that point with the bowls of soup for each boy and set them in front of each other.

"This is on the house too, Boys. My treat." Tom grinned and left before Harry or Draco could argue at all. Harry shrugged and Draco shook his head but they both dug into their soup regardless. Things were silent for a few moments as the two boys first started eating. Harry broke the silence first.

"So, uh, how was your day? Did you have training today?" Harry asked uncertainly, trying to get some sort of conversation going. Draco rolled his eyes at his companion's feeble attempt at conversation but he obliged.

"It was just fine, I suppose. Yes, Healer training is virtually every day." Draco said, not hiding the slight annoyance he had in his voice. For once the annoyance wasn't directed at Harry though the Boy-Who-Lived didn't know that. The dark-haired boy took the annoyance as a sign to shut up and dig into his soup. Draco was surprised at the sudden silence and glanced over surreptitiously. He rolled his eyes again.

"For the love of Merlin, I'm not annoyed with you, though I might be now if you continue to be such a thickhead. The trainers at St. Mungo's still treat me like the minion of the Dark Lord." Draco said, his voice picking up a hint of venom at the mention of the Healers at St. Mungo's.

The other boy looked up with understanding in his eyes. He got looks like that from some of the Pureblood families and Harry didn't particularly like all of the adoring looks from the wizarding world either. He had also gotten the looks that Draco had gotten while Voldemort had been on the rise. He remembered how his classmates, including Seamus, had shunned him. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"I know that feeling." Harry said simply, not really wanting to relive the past but knowing that it might go a long way towards making Draco more comfortable with hanging out with Harry.

"Do you now?" Draco asked skeptically. Harry sighed.

"Remember after fourth year, when no one believed me or Dumbledore about Voldemort and Cedric Diggory? That year I got the same looks you're experiencing now. So many people blamed me for their friends not returning to Hogwarts or their parents almost not letting them return to school. Even some of my friends would shun me because they didn't believe me or Dumbledore. It hurt more to know that some of my friends didn't trust me." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry suspiciously, wondering if the boy was just playing him or if he was being serious. Draco thought back to fifth year. He did have to admit that Harry had been given a lot of shite that year, especially when Professor Umbridge had started taking over the school. Harry did have a point.

Silence spread for a moment as both boys processed what was happening. Tom had walked by and refilled their butterbeers while they had been talking. Harry's soup was finished and Draco's was nearly gone. The background noise of the pub seemed to grow as the silence around the boys thickened. It took a while but the silence was finally broken but by Draco this time.

"I believe you." Those three words were like beautiful music to Harry and a stupid grin covered his face. Draco shook his head but a small grin twitched at his lips. It was amusing how easily he could please the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Harry said quietly. Draco had to strain a bit to hear Harry over the background noise, but he heard the thank you and was surprised at how touched he felt about getting a thank you like that.

The conversation then turned to questions about what the other was doing now-a-days to brooms, to Quidditch and before either boy knew it, it had gotten a bit late. Draco looked at the clock and raised his fingers to his temples.

"I must go. Mother will be expecting me for dinner. I think I'm supposed to be expecting company." Draco said, standing and donning his travel cloak. Harry did the same thing after stretching a bit.

"I should really get back too. I'm sure Ron will be in shambles after our Auror exam today." Harry replied, following the taller man out of the pub and to the Apparation point. They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Well, goodbye." Harry said. Before he could Disapparate Draco spoke.

"Yes, goodbye, I had a good time. I'll owl you sometime soon. But, just because I'm being nice doesn't mean I know how this is going to turn out, Potter. Don't get your hopes up." Draco looked away and the Disapparated, leaving a surprised but grinning Harry behind.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that…Draco." Harry whispered into the night before Disapparating as well and leaving the crickets making their music behind him.

X.x.X

Draco appeared outside the mansion with a funny feeling in his chest. It felt good to just relax with his former rival. It was nice to know that one _could_ forget about the past somewhat and move on, make a new life. It gave the boy hope that things could be different, _better_, even at home.

The blond man took down the defensive charms and spells protecting Malfoy Manor and walked in, restoring the spells silently and he passed. His cloak flew to the cloak closet even as Draco headed towards the stairs. There was a slight bounce in his step that had never been there before, though the boy didn't notice it. What he _did_ notice was little Dalia quivering at the top of the staircase. Concern for the elf crossed Draco's face, though he was careful just in case his father appeared. For some reason Lucius really didn't like anyone caring for their servants.

"Dalia is glad that Master is back. Missus wants to see you in the drawing room. Dalia must warn Master that there are guests and Master won't be happy with what Missus wants to tell him" Dalia said, her body quivering as if afraid she would get in trouble just for telling him this. Forgoing caution, Draco crouched down and placed a gentle hand on Dalia's tiny shoulder.

"Thank you, Dalia. You are a good elf. Stay behind me." Draco said, standing again and heading back down the stairs. He walked into the drawing room with the large fireplace. Draco cringed less now when he walked into this room then before, but it was still evident that he would rather this meeting take place elsewhere. He noticed that the Greengrass family was standing beside his mother and father. Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin girl in his year, looked upset and her younger sister, Astoria, was making a point to look at the floor. Curiosity and wariness colored Draco's face as his mother stepped forward to speak.

"Draco, I'm so glad you have returned. Your father and I have some news for you. We've made an arrangement with Abilio and Petranilla Greengrass. You will marry their youngest, Astoria." Narcissa said, her voice making it very clear that there would be no arguing. At her name, Astoria looked up and attempted a smile but it came out forced.

Draco stared at his mother and father in surprise and disgust before simply walking out of the room, his rage barely contained.

"That went better than I expected. You made me think he would attack or something." Petranilla said with a smile.

"Wait for it, Nilla. He is very good at keeping his feelings in check around others. But give him just a—" Narcissa didn't get to finish her statement as there was a building rattling explosion coming from the garden outside. Narcissa sighed and excused herself to find out which of her creations he had destroyed. She certainly hoped it wasn't her Devil's Snare plant-house. It had taken her months to find a good way to grow the plant.


	6. Birthday Surprise

**A Wand For Life**

Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters therein. Some parts of this story are true to the books, others are half-truths since I could not find all the suitable information, and still others are things that, also due to lacking information, I made up.**

**Also, this is in honor of Draco Malfoy's Birthday. Ironically it worked out so I'll be posting part of Draco's birthday dinner on his birthday. WOO! Happy Birthday, You Wonderful Slytherin! 333**

X.x.X

The Malfoy household had been eerily silent in the two weeks following the announcement of Draco's arranged engagement. The blond boy had only left his room for class and training and another barely friendly lunch with Harry Potter. It had been a good lunch and he and Harry had actually been joking around without a single mention of the engagement. It was nice to escape the prison that had previously been his home. His mother had been trying to corner him to talk to him whenever he would leave and his father simply berated him every time that they ran into each other. It took everything that the boy had to not hex Lucius in the entryway and to not snap at his mother for trapping him like this. So, Draco silently fumed in his room, devising new potions for healing and studying the material to become a Healer; it was actually quite soothing considering how tedious the memorization was. At least it too his mind off of what his future family life was going to be like.

Pansy and Blaise had been alerted of the disaster not long after Narcissa had calmed Draco down enough to get him to stop destroying the garden. He had used the Floo to talk to Pansy who had promptly alerted Blaise who had only been a few meters away in Pansy's bed, though Draco had still been too enraged to notice other than what was right in front of him.

Draco had finally calmed down enough by the third week to no longer snap at his mother and father, and by that time, Harry knew about the engagement and had been over for a short visit. The blond boy had found it strange to have Harry in the mansion under such cordial conditions seeing as the only other times he had been there, one had been as a disguised prisoner and the other he had been sent away. Narcissa had been almost kind to Harry, though Lucius had been predictably missing from the brief exchange.

It was then that Draco had realized that maybe a friendship could work between the Gryffindor and himself. He wasn't quite sure how, but it seemed like it could work. The two hadn't hexed each other into oblivion just yet. And that is what Draco sat puzzling over, nearly two months after the engagement, in his room while his mother tried to get him to exit the room.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. You must come out of your room. The Greengrass' are here for a luncheon and I told them that you would be attending." Narcissa called through the magically locked door. Of course she would have been able to unlock it, but she respected her son enough to not barge in on him. The boy shook his head, gritted his teeth, and went to his door. Opening it, he stepped out and shot a mild glare at his mother.

"Mother, you know how much deciding things for me upsets me. I would appreciate it if you would not do it for me in the future. Thank you." Draco said formally, brushing past Narcissa coldly. The woman simply smiled in satisfaction and followed after her son, letting their footsteps echo in their silence. Draco was still steaming as his foot hit the landing of the main floor and he headed towards the dining room. With any luck, the Greengrass' would have left while Narcissa had been fetching Draco.

The blond boy found luck to be not on his side this day as the faces of Abilio, Petranilla, Daphne, and Astoria Greengrass appeared in his line of sight. Disappointment dropped into Draco's stomach, though his typical, passive, half-smile that he used in most displeasing situations remained on his face as he nodded at Abilio and Petranilla and then turned to the two sisters. He gave Daphne a real smile, as they _had_ been in the same house and year at Hogwarts and had had a few good laughs. His gaze then turned to Astoria who was trying to put on a brave face in their current situation. Draco felt sorry for the girl. She, too, was being forced into this and was obviously afraid of Draco after his display after finding out about the news. Her fear was evident when Draco extended his arm to hold out his hand. A slight flinch was all that betrayed what the girl was truly feeling and Draco mentally applauded her ability to hide her true emotions.

Astoria did take Draco's hand and he placed a slight kiss on the back of her hand before leading her to a chair which he proceeded to pull out for her. A small, real smile formed on the girl's face and Draco inwardly patted himself on the back. As much as he hated this situation, it was not Astoria he was irritated with. She was in the same boat as he and he would try to make this as painless for her as he could. After all, she seemed nice enough.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco said in a clear, steady voice that echoed throughout the dining hall. The rest of the guests taking their places: Lucius at the head of the table with Narcissa on his right and Petranilla and Abilio sitting next to her and Draco on his left who was sitting to the right of Astoria with Daphne on her left. Lucius clapped loudly and dishes appeared on the table. It was much like Hogwarts, except the food was more personalized.

Conversation began between Petranilla and Narcissa while Abilio listened absentmindedly. Lucius was in his own, messed up little world and not in the mood to be social, Fire Whiskey probably filling his goblet. So that left Draco with the task of keeping Daphne and Astoria occupied. Joy.

"Astoria, if I remember correctly, you should be in your final year of Hogwarts. Why aren't you in school?" Draco asked politely, hoping it wasn't a taboo subject.

"I took exams early this year so I could be spending more time with you." Astoria said, her voice soft but unwavering. Daphne's hand clenched ever-so-slightly on her silverware, showing her displeasure with this decision. Draco had to agree with the displeasure. There was no reason for this girl to have to put off her education to spend time with him. He wasn't about to take time away from his training to be a Healer to spend time with Astoria, as rude as that sounded.

"That's…uh…Thank you." Draco replied, faltering a bit in his response, not really sure what to say. After all, what was the appropriate response? His true thoughts? Draco mentally laughed at that. The blond could just picture his mother's horror and the offended looks Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass would give him if he said _'Well, that's nice but wasn't necessary. I'm not taking time off for you. Now you can spend your time shopping.'_ Oh, yeah; that would go over supremely well.

Astoria gave a weak smile and Draco instantly felt bad for her. This time he chased a different line of questioning.

"What is your favorite subject?" Draco asked, taking a bite of his meal.

"I, uh, really enjoyed Transfiguration." She blushed, knowing that Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House, taught it. However, Draco brushed it off. If it hadn't been for the House rivalry and the little issue of his family working for Lord Voldemort, Draco would have really enjoyed McGonagall.

"Transfiguration is a fun, and surprisingly useful, subject." Draco replied, earning a true smile from the younger girl. Daphne nodded in thanks to Draco. She was obviously very protective of her younger sister from her reaction to Astoria being taken out of school early.

"I've always found it fascinating, along with Herbology. When I spoke with Professor Snape…" Astoria trailed off at Severus Snape's name, unsure about how Draco felt about the man, but took a deep breath and continued, "…in my fifth year, I mentioned wanting to be a Herbologist."

"I'm sure Professor Snape was pleased to hear that. Herbologists work closely with Potion Masters, as well as Healers. I'm sure you would do a fine job at that." Draco commented, taking some time to eat some of his food. Astoria, Daphne, and Draco soon fell into an easy conversation, jumping from subject to subject, avoiding obviously dangerous subjects. By the end of the luncheon, Lucius was practically passed out on the table and Narcissa had had him brought out by the house elves. Abilio and Petranilla seemed to be enjoying themselves despite Lucius' display.

As Draco lifted himself out of his chair to help both Astoria and Daphne up, Daphne whispered in his ear,

"Thank you, Draco. Tori is very…shy. I wasn't sure how she'd react to this. Thank you for trying to make it easier on her."

"Not at all, Daph. Your sister is rather charming and I love helping out old friends." Draco said, assuming that 'Tori' meant 'Astoria'. And he meant what he said. He really wasn't in to torturing and purposefully hurting people, no matter what the Daily Prophet said.

As the families said their goodbyes, Draco mentally sighed. This was how his life was going to be: faking a smile for the sake of his in-laws and arranged wife. As much as Astoria seemed like a nice enough witch, he would much rather find someone he loved, on his own.

Narcissa looked over at Draco after the Greengrass' had Disapparated and put a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, Sweety, this isn't a punishment. We need to keep our connections strong. The Greengrass' maintained a good reputation throughout the war and this marriage will be received well." She tried explaining, hoping against hope that Draco would understand.

"I understand, Mother." With those words, Narcissa dared to smile. "I understand the need for you and Father to keep this family high and proud; I understand the need for power. But I don't want that and don't wish to be a pawn and Astoria doesn't deserve it. I'll play along…for now; but don't expect me to be complacent for forever. I love you, Mother, but I've been ordered around far too much in my life. I'm getting tired of it." The entire time Draco didn't bat so much as an eyelash nor did he look at Narcissa, whose smile had promptly disappeared.

Draco spun on his heels and stalked up the stairs like a predator that had missed catching his meal. Narcissa knew that a long road lay ahead of them. She would just have to figure out a way to make Draco accept the situation. The witch sighed and shut the large doors and walked to her husband's study. Lucius was passed out on his desk, as was usual these days. She snapped her fingers and two house elves appeared. They knew what to do and soon enough Lucius was in his bed. Narcissa left a vial of a hangover cure on the bedside table before retreating to her garden, her place of peace.

X.x.X

"Harry, are you seriously going over there? _Again!?_" Ron fumed, pacing around the Burrow as Harry ate lunch. They typically came to the Burrow at lunch during Auror training. The difference today was that Ron wasn't absolutely decimating Molly Weasley's food supply. Instead he was nearly ready to storm out and strangle Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed and shook his head. Ron didn't understand that now that he and Hermione were officially engaged, it was weird for Harry to be around; it was different than their friendship had ever been. The dark-haired boy knew that Ron and Hermione were still his best friends, but they needed their space now and this was how Harry was adjusting: by starting old relationships again and trying to make friends out of his enemies.

"Ron, it's really not that big of a deal. Narcissa invited me over for Draco's birthday dinner. It's going to be quiet and private." Harry tried assuring his red-headed friend.

"You call her _Narcissa _now?" Ron asked but didn't get a chance to interrogate further as Ginny walked in and stopped dead in her tracks. Ron held his tongue as Harry and his sister looked at each other, the tension building. Then Ginny smiled, almost sadly, and things relaxed. Harry smiled back, glad that his ex-girlfriend and he were on somewhat good terms.

"Hi, Ron, hey, Harry. What's going on?" Ginny asked, moving about the kitchen, foraging for food that Ron had probably eaten.

"Harry, is going to the Malfoy's tonight. Again." Ron said with barely contained malice. Ginny's eyes looked surprised but not angry. In fact, it seemed like she was somewhat relieved. Why Harry didn't know. Maybe she was happy he wasn't dwelling on things.

"I think that's great. Too much hate was allowed to spread throughout the war and look where it got us; we should all try to amend old grievances." Ginny said, taking a large bite out of a magic carrot. Harry grinned at that; it wasn't as if she needed to redden her hair like the vegetable did. He then shot her a grateful glance.

"See, Ron? Ginny agrees." Harry said, exasperated.

Ron huffed and decided to gnaw on an apple instead of answering. All was silent until there was a _'whoosh'_ outside and in swept Hermione, her brown hair all in a muss from travel. Her eyes searched the room and landed on Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, do you have time right now? I could set the alterations to your bridesmaid dress now if you wanted!" Hermione said, breathless, as Ginny nodded and Hermione set down her bag, the same one that had been their luggage while on the run from Voldemort. Hermione had said it held sentimental value and was very useful so why get rid of it. "Hi, Harry. Ron, have you been bothering Harry again about Draco?" Hermione smiled at Harry but put her hands on her waist to look imploringly at Ron. Her fiancée spluttered in surprise.

"N-no. W-why would you say that?" He stammered, looking between Hermione and his friend. Hermione simply shook her and motioned for Ginny to follow her. It was a moment later that Harry realized that he and Ron were going to be late for training if they didn't get going.

"See you later, Hermione, Ginny! We've gotta go!" Harry yelled up the stairs as he found his travelling cloak and slipped it on. The response he received was a garbled one and he simply smiled, motioning for Ron to hurry up. They made it back to the Ministry in time and began training again, both Harry and Ron's mind taken up with Auror information and not the impeding dinner that night.

X.x.X

"Mother, you invited Blaise and Pansy, right?" Draco called down the stairs as he put on a suit. Dalia the house elf sat on the edge of Draco's bed, the only house elf able to get away with such a privilege, though she made sure to _never_ touch any clothing flung onto the bed.

"Oh course, Draco." Narcissa replied, slightly annoyed. Draco was still very temperamental about the whole marriage thing and as a result, was very prickly. Draco liked to think he was taking it all rather well, but in reality he wasn't. As he walked down the stairs there was a loud knock on the door and Draco, curious since Blaise and Pansy would have walked right in, changed his course to the door. When he opened it his gray eyes widened in surprise. Under his eve stood Harry Potter, looking soaked to the bone. Apparently it had started raining at some point.

"Hey, Draco. Mind if I come in? It's a bit wet out here." Harry said with a silly grin that Draco found made the other boy's face look a bit more attractive. But, before Draco could agree, Harry pushed himself inside.

"What are you—" Draco began before his mother walked in and stopped him.

"Ah, Harry, I'm so glad you could make it." The woman said, producing her wand in an attempt to dry out Harry's robes. Harry began work on his hair, both performing the Hot-Air Charm to steam his clothing.

"Mother, do you mind telling me why Harry is here?" Draco asked, glaring at his mother and pointedly ignoring Harry. Dalia tried to hide a gasp at the mention of Harry, though Harry didn't really notice her while she was hiding behind Draco.

"Certainly: He is here to help us celebrate your birthday." Narcissa said shortly, turning on her heel and walking off, her heals making a deciding '_click click click_' behind her. Harry shifted uncomfortably as Draco stared after his mother. Dalia still hid behind Draco as he finally turned to face Harry.

"I'll, uh, just leave then. I though you knew I was coming tonight." Harry said, looking down to avoid Draco's piercing gaze.

"You came all the way here for my birthday. As irritated I am with my mother, I'm not upset you're here. Stay." Draco pretty much ordered, turning, much like his mother had, and leaving a gaping Harry to hand his cloak absentmindedly to a shivering Dalia.

As Harry started to follow behind the blond boy, the door opened up again to allow a giggling Pansy and smirking Blaise into the mansion. They stopped, smiles slipping from their faces. Blaise seemed to be the first to recover.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Potter?"


End file.
